fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Santa
Santa is a male customer who makes his first appearance in Papa's Cupcakeria. Flipdeck Info Home Town: The North Pole Loves: Cookies Hates: Lumps of Coal Occupation: Jolly Old Elf During Christmas, this jolly old elf is extremely busy delivering presents to good girls and boys. However, Santa can't help stopping by his favourite restaurants to grab a quick bite to eat. His boundless appetite allows him to eat endless stacks of Christmas cookies while still having room for a festive cupcake and a heaping plate of pasta. Appearance Santa has long, bushy white hair and beard and wears his usual, red and white outfit. Clean-Up His beard gets slightly shorter. Styles Papa's Bakeria Orders Papa's Cupcakeria *Both Cupcakes: **Liner C **Red Velvet Cake **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry Holiday (Christmas) *Both Cupcakes: **Liner C **Red Velvet Cake **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes **Candy Present **Cherry **Candy Present Papa's Pastaria *Regular Festive Rotini *Roasted Romana *Yule Spice *7 Meatballs *Cheesy Bread Papa's Donuteria *Regular Round **Festive Swirl Icing **Candy Cane Drizzle **Snowflake Sprinkles *Chocolate Tree **Vanila Icing **Santa Cookie Drizzle *Regular French Cruller **Red Icing **Snowflake Sprinkles Papa's Cheeseria *Fruitcake with Aged Gouda *Roasted Goose *Bacon *Roasted Goose *Awesome Sauce *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Ketchup **Sour Cream Papa's Cupcakeria To Go *Liner C *Holly Jolly Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes **Candy Present **Candy Present *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes **Candy Present **Candy Present Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Holly Jolly Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Frostcaps **Candy Present, Cherry, Candy Present *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Candy Cane Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Candy Present, Cherry, Candy Present Papa's Bakeria *Red Velvet Crust *Peppermint Swirl Cream *Peppermint Swirl Cream *Peppermint Swirl Cream *Peppermint Swirl Cream *Snowflake Crust *White Chocolate Syrup (all over) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (outer) *8 Frosted Gifts (outer) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Yule Spice Sizzler with Roasted Goose *Cranberry Salsa *Queso Blanco *Onions *Cranberry Salsa *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Unlockable toppings along with him *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Candy Present. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Festive Rotini. *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Tree Cutter. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Roasted Goose. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Gingersnap Crust and Peppermint Swirl Cream. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD, he is unlocked with the Yule Spice Sizzler. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 56 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 41 *Papa's Donuteria Rank 21 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 41 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 61 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 31 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 46 Trivia *Yippy has seen Santa deliver presents to her house. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, there is a badge called "Lump of Coal" where you must burn Santa's cupcakes. He'll give a good score if the other stations are high enough; burning cupcakes gives 76-80% on the baking station. *After making his first appearance during the Christmas holiday in Cupcakeria, Santa will make random appearances at the Cupcakeria during other holidays. **In Papa's Pastaria onward, Santa only visits during the Christmas holiday, starting out as a silver medal customer on his first visit. *Outside of Christmas, he will have a non-holiday based order, even though he will not show up during those times. *Due to the absence of holidays in these app games: Papa's Freezeria HD/To Go!, Papa's Wingeria HD, Papa's Pizzeria To Go!, Santa is not included as one of the customers in these games. *He is the first Cupcakeria debutant to receive a Flipdeck. *The 2014 Christmas Holiday picture shows that he uses a Warp Coin to go to other places. *Santa is the only customer to favor Christmas in all games that feature holidays. *He is the first customer to have a holiday theme. *As of Sushiria, Santa can be given coupons, which will allow him to visit the restaurant even outside of Christmas. Order Tickets Santa Xmas Cup.png|Santa's Cupcakeria order during Christmas Santa only.png|Santa's Cupcakeria regular order Santa only Christmas.png|Santa's Pastaria order during Christmas Santa Donut.png|Santa's Donuteria order during Christmas Santa's Cheeseria Order.png|Santa's Cheeseria regular order santacupcakeriatogo(h).jpg|Santa's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Christmas Santa HD.png|Santa's Cupcakeria HD order during Christmas Screen Shot 2016-04-05 at 8.24.00 AM.png|Santa's Bakeria order during Christmas Santatmhc.png|Santa's Taco Mia HD Order During Christmas Gallery Star santa.png Papa's Pastaria - Santa carrying a candy cane.png Poor Santa.png Okay Pasta - Santa.png Okay Pasta - Santa 2.png Okay Pasta - Santa 3.png Okay Pasta - Santa 4.png Okay Pasta - Santa 5.png Perfect Pasta for Santa.png Perfect Pasta for Santa 2.png Santa's burnt cupcakes.png Santa perfect.png Santa Claus 1.png Perfect Cupcakes for Santa.png Santa Unlocked.jpg Obrázek4.png xmas12.jpg|Santa on the Christmas 2012 Image Xmas 2014 final.png|Santa on the Christmas 2014 Image Santa - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Santa in Papa's Bakeria Santa - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Santa Style B in Papa's Bakeria Santa.PNG|Santa getting his donuts in Donuteria Santas.PNG|Santa's order santass.PNG|Giving Santa his donuts Screenshot (09).png Screenshot (36).png|Perfect pie for Santa! Christmas 2016 lg.jpg Santa New Year.png|Santa is coming in New Year!? Fan Art santa.jpg|chibi santa by liselottelove es:Santa no:Santa Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:S Characters